role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Mer-Ray
Mer-Ray (メレイ Mer Rei) was one of the two dimwitted henchman of The Crystal Cavalier alongside Hothead. He is an aquatic like creature who usually fails the task he's given which usually angers his normally calm boss. Later on, he drifted from his partner Hothead and went his separate ways, becoming a pirate and leader of his own fish men gang. Personality While he is the more intelligent of the duo, Mer-Ray still wasn't very bright. Usually because he spends a lot of time around Hothead, he believes he is rather intelligent. Nowadays, he's mostly the same, but now has a more aggressive behavior and acts like he's the pirate boss of some certain sea creatures but often overestimates himself. History Return: Rumble In The Surf Mer-Ray appeared in Venice, Italy along with his fellow sea monsters Ragon and Gillgar to demolish it. Mer-Ray gave the first order to attack; the three fish men monsters then entered the city. Mer-Ray started off the attack by shooting a beam made up strong water at some buildings, causing them to burst with water. Mer-Ray then whipped the chains on his arms against some buildings, striking them down as well. The three fish men monsters continued to wreak havoc, with Mer-Ray shooting down his water beam at some bigger buildings, laughing as they crumble. Suddenly a loud roar was heard, Togera appeared to defend the city. As Togera beat up Ragon, Mer-Ray then appeared and whipped his chains against Togera; Mer-Ray then shot a water beam at KyodaiGoji's face, then sweeps it across towards Togera. Mer-Ray then ran and punched at Togera's back, following it up by then swinging a chain around Togera's neck, intent on choking him. Togera turned around and slashed Mer-Ray across his chest; taking the chain and cutting it with his blade. Togera then turned around and yanked Mer-Ray towards him, slamming his knee right into his stomach as he comes close, hitting him hard; Mer-Ray was then sent down to the ground. Mer-Ray, Ragon and Gillgar then all rose up, they then all fired their Radioactive Ray, Water Beam and Tar Stream around Togera and KyodaiGoji's area, creating a big blast. Mer-Ray then hurled his chains at KyodaiGoji, only for KyodaiGoji to then blast his atomic breath at him, partially setting Mer-Ray on fire a bit. Mer-Ray then began to rapidly punch against KyodaiGoji only for KyodaiGoji to then blast a nuclear wave at Mer-Ray, blasting him back and causing him to crash-land into the waters, defeating him. The New Kaiju Pirate Recruits? Later on, Mer-Ray then decided to work for Captain Battra and become part of his pirate crew, as he was interested in join a kaiju pirate crew. Mer-Ray along with Skeleto-Men and Hedorah (TKT) were then accepted into Captain Battra's crew and was shown around the ship, the S.S. Bootylicious. Mer-Ray commented on what a "long, strange trip" it had been for him and pondered on where Hothead might be at these days. Powers *'Super Strength:' Mer-Ray is very strong. *'Aquatic Aspiration:' Mer-Ray can breath underwater for as long as he wants. *'Super Speed:' Mer-Ray is very quick-moving and fast. *'Regeneration:' Mer-Ray can regenerate. *'Water Beam:' Mer-Ray can blast a very powerful beam of water from his mouth. It is strong enough to demolish a building with one powerful shot. *'Chains:' Mer-Ray is armed with chains on his arms that he can use to whip, lash or constrict against his foes. Weaknesses *'Low Intelligence:' Mer-Ray is not very intelligent. *'Extreme Temperatures:' Mer-Ray cannot stand extremely hot or cold temperatures. Trivia *Mer-Ray was originally used by StayPuftMarshmellowMan, however he later gave him to Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pirates Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)